


LA MALDICION

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fantasia, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Masturbation, maldiciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Cuatro chicos, una viejecilla malhumorada y vengativa, una maldición, bastantes hormonas adolescentes y un montón de seguidores¿Qué podría salir mal?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, All/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Kiyoshi Teppei, Furihata Kouki/Midorima Shintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. EL MALDITO

**Author's Note:**

> *Intento de comedia
> 
> *Capítulos cortos
> 
> *Varias parejas  
> (Aquí he de aclarar que el principal es AkaFuri, pero planeo darle tres diferentes finales, con cada pareja)
> 
> *Actualización irregular

En un mundo lleno de incoherencias y cosas extrañas que suceden

Pues suceden... Las cosas extrañas, quiero decir.

Tenemos un pequeño chico castaño, normal y con el único deseo de no ser alguien que llame la atención de manera exagerada, ignorante de su lugar en el mundo.

  
Furihata Kouki

Era una mañana normal como tantas otras, con la única diferencia de que en esta ocasión el reloj que hacía de despertador inoportuno de un buen sueño y descanso, no funcionó.

Así que ahí tenían a este pobre chico infortunado, corriendo casi por su vida y bueno; _es que así lo era, aún sin saberlo_ , para llegar a su institución escolar.

Golpeó el dedo pequeño de su pie contra la madera de la cama, no tomo su desayuno, piso un premiesillo de un perro y estuvo a nada de que lo atropellaran en su viaje a la escuela.

Menudo inicio de día.

Hasta las nubes pintaban como su futuro ese dia... Grises

Pero no hablaremos de el; sino, de los pobres diablos que se verían afectados por el infortunio del primero.

Lejos de ahí así mismo; en tres lugares diferentes, tres chicos diferentes se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas en tiempo y forma.

Estos tres chicos llegaron a la cúspide de sus... Podría decirse, pecados, orgullo, falta de valentía y confianza o anhelos pero que no aceptaban por mera tozudes, así que fueron arrastrados por la pobre maldición del chico castaño, les tocó un poco de castigo... O quizá ayuda...

 ** _Akashi Seijuuro_** , poseedor aun del absolutismo absoluto; _según el claro está_ , sería gravemente despojado de su corona al caer rendido ante el castaño.

Todo lo que esté le pidiera le daría, dominio absoluto ya no.

Y bueno Kouki era los que se hacían del rogar...

O más bien de los que corrían por su vida si pensaba que está era amenazada.

Porque Akashi Seijuuro era y repito _era_ absoluto.

¿Quien es su sano juicio se negaría a sus puras, _ajá_ intenciones?

El castaño... Quizá.

Que _pena_.

 ** _Midorima_** ** _Shintarou_** , creyente supremo de que la predicción y destino eran solo regidas por los astros y tenían que ser acatadas sin titubear.

El nuevo astro castaño le enseñará que no todas la estrellas son dulces y debe elegir qué camino escoger para encontrar sus más bajos deseos.

Y bueno, Kouki descubrirá que es de su gusto sentir que el peli verde baila al son de sus deseos.

_¿A quien va a rezarle ahora Midorima?_

_**Kiyoshi**_ ** _Teppei_** _ **,**_ el chico más dulce entre los grandes y fuertes. El paciente y nada agresivo verá que una sonrisa y ojos castaños serán lo suficientemente convincentes para hacerle entender que ser duro y agresivo no siempre puede ser malo.

¿Quien podría creer que el castaño sería lo suficientemente perverso para hacer que su siempre bonachón Sempai cayera en el profundo agujero del infierno... Pero del placer?

 _Cuanto más altos caen más fuerte_.

Pero volvamos con nuestro chico principal.

Este; al ir corriendo ya que no quería que su endemoniada; _no le digan por favor_ , entrenadora le hiciera una llave por llegar tarde, choco con una anciana mujer, cabello blanco, rostro algo arrugado por la edad y ceño de quién detesta a los niños sin razón, esa anciana señora que tiene ya diez gatos y la mala costumbre de poner criolina a la ropa al guardarla... _Así se la ponga al día siguiente._

  
Kouki siempre se ha siempre carácterizado por ser un chico con modales, temeroso de meterse en problemas, pues vaya; si hasta había temblado cual chihuahua ganándose ese apodo eternamente, al conocer al capitán de la generación de los milagros; no se disculpó, es más a penas y vio que le había tirado el café a la pobre e inocente señora _-si claro-_ en pos de no sufrir de dolores reumáticos cuando envejeciera por culpa de las dolorosas maneras de ser de su entrenadora.

Oh qué desdicha, el hecho de hacer enojar sin siquiera saber a una viejecilla con mañas de arpía, heredera de la antigua... Pero muy antigua habilidad de maldecir a aquellos que se salieran de su gracia _y eran muchos para su infortunio_.

Kouki no se dio cuenta, pero en cuanto de perdió de vista, el viento al rededor de la señora se enfrió. Las hojas caían al suelo aterradoramente despacio, el vello de cuatro personas diferentes de erizaron cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar.

**"Yo conjuro que entre más desees sentirte tranquilo la gente se sentirá atraída a ti, yo conjuro al demonio que habita en el corazón nublado por un erróneo pensamiento y harás arder sus corazones en el deseo que más** **anhelen** **ver** **cumpido** **"**

  
Pobre Kouki.

Bueno pobres de los demás a su alrededor.

Pobres criaturas guiadas por un " _plan mayor_ " que traería beneficios o incordios a más de uno... O quién sabe, quizá una mala broma de aquello que llaman destino.

Aunque dicen que el destino en realidad es un idiota al cual le gusta fumar crack...

Alguien desintoxiquelo por favor... O quizá no.


	2. ME GUSTA RUDO

Kouki sabia que estaba un poco del lado flaco y que carecía de definición pero aún así apreciaba la forma de su cuerpo.

Pese a eso, aún tenía que trabajar en su autoestima, era eso o en definitiva al mundo le faltan un tornillo.  
Porque... Desde que puso un pie en el instituto todos se le quedaban viendo.

¿Se abría puesto el uniforme mal? Ya antes le había pasado, ¿Aún tenía baba en el rostro? No, eso no era, ya que recordó especialmente lavarse bien el rostro. Entonces ¿Que sucedía?

Cómo fuera aún no iba a averiguarlo. De por si ya iba tarde al entrenamiento. Pero el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda no se iba, como si tuviera una diana en la espalda y el arco estuviera tenso en espera de que la flecha fuera disparada.

—¡Furihata-kun! ¡Llegas 20 minutos tarde!—

El grito de la entrenadora de Seirín seguro se escucho hasta Yosen, y eso que era la escuela más alejada de ellos.

—Lo lamento Rico-sempai, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo—

La chica se masajeó el puente de la nariz, se veía cansada y algo molesta. No era extraño, pero se le veía que necesitaba un descanso.

—Como sea, fuiste el último en llegar así que ya sabes las reglas, Teppei se quedará contigo a ayudarte—

La regla era que el último en llegar limpiaba el gimnasio, si llegaba más de dos veces tarde le tocaba toda la semana de castigo por impuntualidad. Al menos era la primera vez que le sucedía. Era gracioso el hecho de que a Kagami le había tocado dos semanas seguidas, siendo el que se desvía por el básquet.

—N-No hay problema y no volverá a suceder, lo juro—

Por alguna razón el saber que se quedaría solo con Kiyoshi le alteraba. Es decir, podía sentir su mirada pegada a su espalda, ese escalofrío que le había acompañado desde que llegó, no le dejaba tranquilo y el sentir como su piel se ponía de "gallina" no le ayudaba.

El entrenamiento paso sin pena ni gloria, salvo el hecho de que tanto Kouki, como Kuroko, Kawahara y Fukuda vomitaron hasta la cena, así que cuando todos se marcharon la sensación que había hecho a un lado en pos de no recibir una dolorosa llave, volvió.

—¿Estas bien Furi? Tu cara está palida—

La voz del afamado corazón de hierro le hicieron tambalearse del susto.

—N-No, quiero decir si, digo ¡Estoy bien!—

Sonrió a la par del castaño mayor, el nerviosismo y temor se habían ido, sustituidos por algo más que no entendía.

Un manto invisible se posó en su conciencia, haciendole moverse hasta estar pecho con pecho a su acompañante. Este no retrocedio, pero si se veía visiblemente avergonzado.

—Vera Kiyoshi-sempai, tengo un dilema...— le dijo sin apartar la mirada, usando una de sus manos para trazar círculos imaginarios en el pecho del más alto —Quiza... Usted pueda ayudarme—

Kiyoshi no lo noto, pero ya estaba bajo un embrujo destinado, paso ambas manos por la cintura del número 12, temblando ante la extraña aura autoritaria pero a la vez insinuante del chico.

—Di-Dime Furi, en lo que esté en mis manos t-te ayudare—

—¿De verdad?—

—S-Si, de verdad...—

Kouki sonrió y algo en los pantalones deportivos del más alto se removió.

—En ese caso... ¿Debería ejercer más presión en mi trasero? Es que me gusta—

La cara del mayor era un poema ¿En que maldito momento había llevado sus manos a las firmes y redondas nalgas de su kouhai?

Kiyoshi Teppei no era un ningún pervertido.

Pero sus manos no le hacían caso presisamente a el, ya que estás ya se hallaban masajeando gustosas el trasero que; demonios, era suevesito.

—No me molesta si lo hace más rudo—

Ese niño iba a matarlo, pero que era lo que estaba pensando.

—No sabes lo que pides Furi, no me tientes—

La voz que uso al decir eso sonaba ronca, gutural y por demás ansiosa.  
Hacía unas semanas había discutido con _cierta persona,_ está le había dicho que era muy espantado y le hacía falta valor, aunque sus palabras no fueron presisamente esas.

Kiyoshi quería, de verdad ser un poco más acertivo, pero temía lastimar a ese _alguien_. Tenía lastimar a todos en realidad, es decir; era alto, fuerte y con unas manos que de verdad aplastarian un cráneo si de verdad se lo proponía.

—Pero Sempai... Más duro, por favor—

La voz del castaño menor sonó insinuante con esa peculiar frase, se movía con exasperante lentitud contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el falo, ahora erecto del mal alto temblará de la emoción.

Así que con un débil crack mental, el siempre tranquilo corazón de hierro cedió.

Apresó al castaño en un beso seguro catalogado por cada una de las religiones como criminal, indecente y pecaminoso.

Devoro los suaves labios sin culpa, deleitándose por los soniditos extrangulados que soltaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que habían comenzado a caminar, pero si el momento en que estampó al más bajo contra una pared, insto a este a que le brazara con la piernas, porque sus brazos si que estaban prendidos a su cuello, no pudo evitar mover sus propias caderas para aliviar la presión en sus pantalones y su mente ya se hallaba desconectada.

Todo lo que deseaba hacer era empotrar a Kouki ahí a un costado de la puerta del gimnasio, bajarle y bajarse los pantalones y hacerlo gritar hasta que pidiera piedad y perdiera la voz.

Con fuerza y _rudo_ tal y como le había pedido.

Metió una de sus grandes manos al interior de su ropa, gimiendo entre beso y beso cuando Kouki hizo lo mismo y tomo su pene erecto, su mano pequeña era perfecta moviéndose con lentitud arriba y abajo. Solo un poco más... Un poco más y...

Entonces unas voces afuera le distrajeron de su cometido. El sonido que hicieron sus bocas al separarse se quedaria en su mente el resto del día, porque justo en ese momento el castaño menor le apretó y jalo de tal manera que le hizo terminar, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer aún más ruido y alertar a quien fuera que se acercaba.

Cómo había sucedido desde el momento que comenzaran esa extraña... Interacción, no se dio cuenta de cuando es que Kouki se le hubo escapado, ni de el hecho de que Hyuga y Rico le preguntaban preocupados si se sentía bien ya que se hallaba sentado en el piso, jadeando y queriéndose morir porque le daba vergüenza que notaran la obvia mancha blanquecina en su ropa.

_Y no suya presisamente._

Maldito Furihata que huyó a buena hora, pero ya se lo agarraria más tarde y de una buena cogida; ruda, como le había pedido, no se salvaba.  
  


O por dios, o por dios, o ¡Por dios! ¿Que clase de demonio sexual se le había metido?

A penas y había logrado escapar de las garras de su Sempai, o... ¿Su Sempai había escapado de sus garras? No lo sabia, pero si que tenía que alejarse.  
Que se había sentido _muy_ bien, no tenía duda, pero Kouki Furihata no era un pervertido, el no era así.

Aún sentía muchas miradas en su persona, así que mientras huia se paró a verse en el enorme ventanal del primer lugar que se cruzó, sus ojos se veían algo vidriosos, sudor bajando por sus sienes.

Sonrosado de las mejillas y con el cabello algo enredado pero no de manera fachosa.   
Podría decirse que hasta normal. Se acomodó de perfil, no estaba ni flaco ni gordo, pero el uniforme deportivo como que ya tenía que caducarlo, se veía algo... Apretado.

La curva de su trasero se ceñia un poco demasiado para su gusto e igual en su pecho. Tal vez una talla más grande. Si, solo una.

—Furihata ¿Kouki?— escucho a sus espaldas.

Dejó de apreciarse para ver a un alto peliverde ajustar sus lentes sin verle directamente.

—¿Si?— ok... Algo no andaba bien

—Me preguntaba si podías acompañarme, Oha Asa dice que un Escorpio de cabello castaño me ayudaría el día de hoy y tu eres Escorpio-nanodayo—

—¿Escorpio? Cl-Claro... ¿Ayudarlo? ¿En que?—

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna, de la punta de los dedos de sus pies a su cabeza.

¿Que tan buena sería una ensalada de Zanahoria?


	3. UNA SORPRESA

—Vamos Midorima-san, solo tiene que decir lo que quiere—

El nombrado trago con dificultad la espesa saliva que se aglomeraba en su boca ¿Cómo demonios se permitió llegar a semejante situación?

—Si Midorima-san no dice lo que quiere con claridad no va a llegar a ningún lado nunca—

Midorima estaba que no sabía qué hacer, la venda de su mano se encontraba húmeda y juraba que ambas palmas de sus manos picaban por tocar y como no; si hasta sus ojos picaban con solo ver.

—Si no actúa ahora Midorima-san... será una pena—

¿Y qué era lo que veía?

Pues al castaño de Seirin, el número doce, el Escorpio al que le había pedido ayuda, con una candente faldita de holanes que apenas rozaban sus nalgas, estaba seguro que si bajaba solo un poco, un poquito más la cabeza y las vería, a Oha Asa rogaba porque trajera ropa interior que si no se infartaba ahí mismo. Estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y manos en el colchón de su cama, la del castaño cabe destacar; pero, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Pues por una sorpresa, una maldita sorpresa.  
  


|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

El par de adolescentes se encontraban a la sombra con una gran sombrilla en un restaurante que ni vieron bien cual era. Midorima se había tomado las molestia de invitarle una bebida al castaño, puesto que; si iba a pedir su ayuda, mínimo iba a darle eso a cambio.

—Es una sorpresa— dijo de pronto —Se supone que un escorpio debe de darme una sorpresa, algo que nunca pudiese pasar por mi mente y tú eres el único escorpio que conozco-nanodayo—

Kouki estaba algo nervioso, no solo por lo sucedido anteriormente si no porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudarlo. Tomo aire algo nervioso, soltándolo de golpe.

—Bu-Bueno, ciertamente no sé qué clase de cosas puedan sorprender a Midorima-san, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo—

Ambos quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio, ambos sin saber qué hacer en esa extraña situación, hasta que Midorima vio como el castaño se levantaba de pronto.

—Tengo una buena idea... Midorima-san—

Midorima no iba a admitir ni bajo tortura que ese tono de voz le había enviado unos escalofríos que no supo identificar a todo su cuerpo. Era una mezcla entre el miedo y la excitación. Así que mejor se quedaba callado.

—Entonces te sigo Furihata— le respondió mientras ajustaba sus lentes, en un vago intento de que no se notara su nerviosismo

—Bien— le escucho decir —Iremos a mi casa—

Así que de esa manera habían llegado a esa situación, sentía el sudor bajar por su espalda, haciendo que el aire acondicionado de la recamara del castaño le estremeciera el cuerpo.

_—Es que nunca dices algo con claridad y sinceramente ya estoy cansado de caminar a tu alrededor a ciegas—_

La frase se repitió incansablemente en su memoria. No quería darle la razón pero sabía que si no dejaba esa faceta de su ser la pagaría caro. Aunque claro, no significara que debiera tocar... aunque quiera.

Porque Oha Asa lo amparara, semejante vista le hacía agua la boca y; tal como Oha Asa había predicho ¡Sí que era una sorpresa! Algo que nunca en su vida había pensado en ver.

Y lo estaba viendo, así que por primera vez en su vida, actuó sin pensar.

—Entonces Midorima... o ¿Shintaro-san es mejor? ¿Tomara una decisión?—

Kouki movía sus caderas con lentitud de un lado a otro, la pequeña falda, por demás indecente se movía rozando a penas la curva de sus nalgas, podía ver como el verde de los ojos de su presa oscurecía poco a poco a pesar de los anteojos. Bajo más sus caderas, todo sin dejar de ver al peliverde arrodillado en la esquina de la ama, haciendo que el verde de las bragas de encaje que había decidido usar, se vieran un poco.

—¡Tú lo has pedido-nanodayo!—

Gimió cuando sintió el duro paquete entre sus nalgas expuestas, tanto como lo podían estar por la diminuta ropa interior, el sonido del cinturón hizo eco en sus oídos cuando fue retirado, sacando de su prisión lo que sabía era algo enorme.

—Midorima-san debe de ser más... asertivo. No noto su... potencial—

Las manos del peliverde se aferraron a las caderas de semejante demonio, no dudo en presionar su falo erecto en medio de esas nalgas, mas no quito la ropa interior.

—¿Quién iba a decir que eras un chico tan malo?—

—¿Estas sorprendido Shintaro-san?—

—Como no tienes idea-nanodayo...—

Los movimientos de las caderas de ambos se dejaban oír en los crujidos de la cama, Midorima sentía que su poco autocontrol lo dejaba sin neuronas, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse.

—Ahhh... s-se siente tan... tan... bien—

Midorima no pudo más que aumentar los roces, mordió sus labios conteniendo las ganas de rozar piel con piel, resollando por la respiración tan acelerada que tenía, ni en los peores entrenamientos se ponía de esa manera.

Sentía su cuerpo tan caliente, tan necesitado. Que no pudo más que acelerar los movimientos, escuchando los gemidos del castaño, sorprendido al notar que se tocaba de una manera obscena, haciendo que sus dedos; aun en sus zapatos se curvearan de placer, al alcanzar el orgasmo.

—¡Maldición!— la grosería salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, mientras su semen manchaba las bonitas bragas verdes, masturbando con fuerza su duro falo hasta sacar la última gota de su cuerpo.

Vio como Kouki respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndose morir de la vergüenza al ver como la mano del castaño estaba llena de su propio semen. Tan erótico...  
  


—Lo siento no sé lo que me sucedió—

—No se disculpe Midorima-san... y-yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que sucedió—

—Este... bueno... yo—

—No se preocupe, no diré nada—

Kouki despidió al peliverde, no sabía qué hacer, pensar o sentir. ¡Semejante espectáculo pervertido que se había montado! No negaba que se había sentido en la gloria con semejante orgasmo que había sentido. Pero era la segunda cosa pervertida que había hecho en el día, estaba pensando en recluirse en algún convento o con el Dalai Lama... aunque no era fan de volverse calvo.

¡Se iba a volver loco!

Se dejó caer pegado a la puerta de entrada, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando justo en ese momento escucho como su celular sonaba. Corrió a la cocina, que era donde había dejado sus cosas, respondiendo sin ver el remitente.

—Diga... — casi escupe los pulmones, el corazón y probablemente hasta el cerebro cuando escucho la voz tras la línea —¿A-A-Akashi-san...?—

En definitiva ese no era su día.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ah... si. Debo ir a ver a Takao—

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo o de donde venía.


	4. LA LIMUSINA

Era tarde, pero temprano aún. Kouki no dejaba de temblar asustado en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

¿Y dónde era eso?

Pues, después de recibir la llamada de quién menos creyó, se ducho lo más rápido y eficiente que pudo. Tomo las primeras prendas que vio y se largó.

El emperador había llamado y al emperador se le debía de obedecer al instante.

¿De alguna manera había sabido de sus andanzas nada decentes y ahora iba a morir por ello?

No lo sabía, pero las palabras del pelirrojo habían calado fuerte y por eso estaba ahí donde le pedían.

— _Kouki_...— escucho tras el teléfono _—Te espero en las inmediaciones de tu instituto, tienen media hora para estar listo_ —

—Pe-Pero... ¿Akashi-san? ¿Hola?...—

Cuando Kouki quitó el auricular de su oído se sorprendió al ver que este había colgado.

Estaba más que nervioso.

Por su parte Seijuuro había estado pensando en como proceder desde hacía una semana.

Algo inusual para alguien como el. Un Akashi obtiene lo que desea en un tronar de dedos. Un Akashi no se detiene hasta lograr sus metas.

Sea cual sea el método.

Así que; ¿Que era esa sensación que sentía cada que veía al castaño?

Aunque claro, no eran muchas las veces en las que se veían, pero las reuniones en las que coincidían,; muchas a las cuales sobornaba a cierto chico fantasma para que su compañero asistiera, esos sentimientos persistían.

_Es solo que;_ _Sei-chan_ _... Creo que... simplemente estás enamorado._

Patrañas, eso no podía ser posible, Reo no podía estar más equivocado, se lo demostraría. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en su lujoso coche a la espera de su invitado.

Bajo la ventanilla polarizada en cuánto le vio cruzar la calle en su dirección. Sintió su corazón retumbar en sus costillas por la visión que se le presentaba.

Furihata Kouki, el número 12. Aquel al que le decían _chihuahua,_ corriendo en su dirección con una leve capa de sudor en el rostro, la piel de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía brillar.

Un ángel.

Seijuuro salió del coche, abriéndole la puerta para dejarle pasar.

—Es bueno saber que no eres alguien impuntual—

Le dijo en cuanto ambos tomaron asiento dentro.

Kouki vestía un short a medio muslo con muchos bolsillos, una playera blanca algo pegada a su bien formado cuerpo y encima de esta un chaleco algo más pequeño.

Su respiración se acompaso con el descanso, tranquilizandole poco a poco.

Seijuuro le hizo la ceña pertinente a su chófer para que avanzara, solo sería un pequeño viaje por la ciudad sin una parada en particular.

Kouki estaba visiblemente nervioso, aferrado a sus rodillas sin moverse mucho, o al menos si temblar mucho.

—Bu-Buenas tardes Akashi-san— le dijo

—Me intrigas— respondió a cambio.

Kouki se exaltó, apegándo su espalda recta como soldado al respaldo de piel. Ahora que Seijuuro lo observaba con más detenimiento.... Era muy lindo.

—Lo he decidido—

Hablo de pronto, haciendo que el castaño se sobre saltara nuevamente.

—Seras mi novio de ahora en adelante, felicidades—

Seijuuro se extraño al ver como Kouki ladeaba con lentitud la cabeza solo un poco, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciéndole ver lindo pero peligroso.

—Oh... Así que es eso— le dijo —Lamentablemente Seijuuro-san debe de saber que no todo lo que pide puede hacerse—

Seijuuro jamás había estado en esa posición en toda su vida, sentía que el aire vibraba dentro del coche, agradecía que hubiera un vidrio tintado entre ellos y su chófer, porque en ese momento la enorme erección que se hallaba entre sus piernas por el tono de voz y la forma en la que el castaño le veía, sería vergonzoso.

—No todas sus palabras son ordenes—

Joder... El que el chico, su ahora novio le gustara o no; se le negara, había encendido todos sus interruptores de perversión.

Fue como si las palabras salientes de los labios del pelirrojo fueran en cámara lenta.  
Kouki lo escucho, pero algo se abrió paso en su mente para hacerse cargo.

Aún dentro de _ese_ algo, que le incitaba a actuar, se había ofendido. Si; el pelirrojo bien llamado Emperador, tenía cierto poder, pero de ahí a ser tratado como mero objeto de diversión era muy diferente.

Kouki ya bajo esa sensación abrumadora se permitió ceder. Ese poder que llenó sus venas era para él y lo aceptaría. Ya después lidiaria con las consecuencias.

Se levantó de su lugar; a pesar del suave movimiento de la limusina que los transportaba y se sentó en las piernas de un muy impactado emperador.

—Seijuuro-san no debería ir imponiendo deseos así como así...—

Seijuuro por primera vez en toda su vida se había quedado sin palabras, sentía el seguro suave trasero en su ya dura entrepierna haciendo que su cerebro sufriera corto circuito.

Seijuuro es un joven que encajaba bien entre los entornos sociales, de alabastro y rostro perfilado, cuerpo atlético que de seguro debe de tener muchas conquistas.

Kouki sonríe sin decirle nada ante su mutismo, haciéndole poner sus manos sobre el cabezal del asiento, recostando su propia cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y suspira, llenando sus pulmones del olor de su perfume.

—No, no te entiendo — le dice el pelirrojo medio confundido, medio molesto.

—No necesitas hacerlo Seijuuro— le responde, Seijuuro está en shock ¿Como se atrevía a tutearlo?

Que bueno, ya eran novios pero... Iba demasiado rápido.

Más después de sus palabras; que más bien parecian una reflexión interna, el castaño se abalanza con rudeza hacia a el, tomado su cabeza entre sus manos y le planta un beso.

Acto seguido le observa después de separarse brevemente, como sonríe de forma cínica y vuelve a besarle, esta vez con más ahínco… Seijuuro de verdad trata de quitárselo de encima, pero luchar contra sus instintos básicos es caso perdido… abre su boca y deja que su lengua choque contra la suya, sin querer ha caído en su juego.

¡ _Maldición_!, Piensa, ¿Por qué ha de gustarle tanto? ¿Por qué he de ceder ante sus deseos? Él es Seijuuro Akashi; el Emperador, el es quien manda, quien ordena, quien exije, no debería estarse dejando hacer como un plebeyo ordinario.

—¿Desde cuándo me deseas?— le pregunta mientras le besa despacio el rostro.

—¿Es eso importante?— le responde

—No lo sé, pero debo y quiero saberlo—

Tiene que saberlo, Kouki no lo entiende pero es algo que sabe le hara estar bien.

—Desde siempre, desde aquella vez en las escaleras— le confiesa.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía— dice como si se tratase de un triunfo.

Kouki está lleno de una alegría que disipa un poco la nebulosa sensación de embriaguez erótica que dispersan su mente, esa que no le hacía pensar bien. Está abochornado por sus acciones, pero siempre te su corazón latir con desenfreno.

Entonces sin pensar ya ninguno de los dos se desvisten con desesperación para conocerse de verdad; con torpeza por lo estrecho del espacio; pero sobre todo con morbo, descubriendo sus pieles y las zonas más erógenas de sus cuerpos con cada toque desesperado.

—Espera... Espera Akashi-san... T-Tu chofer—

Seijuuro sonríe, no sabe que es lo que ha sucedido y poco le importa, lo verdaderamente importante es tener al chico con el que había estado delirando ahí deseoso entre sus piernas y sobre todo, más como lo recordaba, nervioso y tembloroso.

—No dirá nada... Vamos Kouki, llámame como antes lo hacías—

Seijuuro le besa el cuello y luego prácticamente funde la cara del castaño con besos hasta que vuelve casi a comerle la boca, su respiración se mezcla contra la suya, sus manos sobre su cuerpo hacen que empiece a entrar en una convulsión abrazadora…

—Quiero que me complazcas— le dice agitado —Quiero que me lo comas todo— sin apartar los ojos de los castaños lentamente va acariciando su cabeza, frotandole el cuero cabelludo con la yema de sus dedos.

Así va haciendo presión sobre su cabeza, acercándole más y más a su sexo. Pone resistencia debido a la vergüenza, pero no es suficiente, su boca y nariz ya están unidas a su pene.

—Seijuuro-san tendrá que pagar caro después— le dice

Kouki vuelve a mirarlo, Seijuuro ha echado su cabeza hacia atrás y ha empuñado sus ojos cuando pasa su lengua sobre sus testículos y asciende poco a poco hasta llegar a su glande, casi ni puede contenerse, casi no puede controlar sus instintos.

Pero no lo logra, quiere ver al pelirrojo hundido en la desesperación debido al placer, una que Kouki va a darle.

Sin preámbulos succiona su glande, dándole de vez en cuando lamidas al resto de su pene, pero pronto Seijuuro se cansa del juego y en pleno disfrute comienza a empujar sus caderas y hacer presión en su cabeza con sus dos manos.

Pronto ha logrado su cometido, su pene entra y sale de su garganta tantas veces que; apenas y puede respirar. Agitado, Kouki se incorpora, pero para no perder control sobre él, acaricia su pecho para mantenerle en su lugar y se sienta sobre sus piernas.

La sensación de sus muslos contra los suyos es abismal, ahora su sudor se entremezcla y permite que se agilice hasta su objetivo.

—¿De verdad quieres que sea tuyo?— le pregunta entre gemidos

—No sólo quiero que seas mio, también quiero complacerte— le responde mientras besa los carnosos y provocativos labios del castaño.

Los deseos ocultos de Kouki se sobreponen ante la moral y las buenas costumbres, esos sueños nocturnos que lo habían mantenido despierto tantas noches tenían una posibilidad de hacerse reales.

Toma sus manos y las lleva hacia sus glúteos haciendo que le separe sus nalgas.

—Tomame Sei, to-tomame—

Kouki se ha olvidado del chófer, el movimiento de la limusina, de todo.

Seijuuro sale del shock y toma algo de control sobre el asunto, acomoda su pene en la entrada del ano de su pareja, su novio, su futuro esposo, ¡Maldita sea! No piensa dejarlo ir nunca, mientras que Kouki va haciendo presión hacia abajo para que entre en él.

El grosor y el tamaño, le duele, y mucho; pero las ganas de complacerlo y complacerse son infinitas, por eso deja que entre completo.

—Ahhh mnhh— es imposible esconder el placer y el dolor que le causa ese hombre.

—Me siento tan bien dentro tuyo Kouki, así me gusta— le dice mientras va moviendo su cintura en un delicioso ritmo.

Kouki lo toma por los hombros, Seijuuro sujeta su cintura y juntos comienzan un ritmo despiadado que va aumentando a medida que entra y sale.

Kouki siente que le está matando, se siente lleno, se siente poderoso, completo, teniéndolo moviéndose desesperado por todo su interior.

Frente a frente, se miran y saborean sus lenguas hasta que una dicha les invade. Kouki grita y Seijuuro lo acompaño segundos después hundidos en el placer.

Pronto sus muslos, abdomen y pechos se encuentran llenos de fluidos corporales, su ano goteando con el semen tibio del pelirrojo, el sudor y el semen se mezclan dándoles escalofríos por el aire acondicionado cuando poco a poco los residuos del placer se pierden.

—Sólo sé que quiero que esto se repita una y mil veces más— dice de pronto Seijuuro aún agitado.

—Solo si prometes no abandonarme jamás—

—Trato hecho _mi_ Kouki—

Minutos después el castaño se rinde al sueño, Seijuuro le arregla la ropa e indica la dirección de la casa donde este vive a un muy abochornado chófer.

—Te mereces unas vacaciones Akurao-san— le dice Seijuuro al sonrojado chófer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta el epílogo ¿Quieren hard Todos x Furi o nel?


	5. SIN HECHIZO

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas después de su penoso incidente. Es decir; a quien no le daría pena lo sucedido por sus acciones. Había consultado con su almohada acerca de lo ocurrido, y por más que intentaba encontrarle una explicación, esta no llegaba. Así que se dejó envolver por a dicha de la ignorancia.

Agradecía a cualquier dios que se apiado de su persona cuando su sempai no menciono nada de lo sucedido, aunque eso sí, bien que le daba sus miraditas por los pasillos, en los entrenamientos o a veces las duchas. No le molestaba, era más como ser acechado y de alguna forma retorcida eso le gustaba.

Sobre Midorima, pues no se había encontrado con el debido a que ni siquiera eran de la misma escuela, por lo que se sentía seguro. Y luego estaba Seijuuro, porque de alguna forma, aún estaban juntos. Aun esperaba despertar de ese sueño llamado "ser novio del gran Akashi Seijuuro"

Pero ahí estaban, aunque no habían mencionado a nadie más sobre su relación, lo cual lo llevaba a pensar en eso de que estaba en un sueño, uno muy bueno si rememoraba los encuentros anteriores.

¿Quién le iba a decir que era así de pervertido?

El pelirrojo era inesperadamente tierno, le enviaba mensajes a diario preguntándole si se encontraba bien, por su día y deseando verle pronto. Su corazón no podía soportar eso, más lo amaba por lo que se sentía bendecido.

—Este fin de semana habrá un entrenamiento conjunto— escucho de pronto

—Les entregare las formas que tiene que llenar con los permisos correspondientes—

La entrenadora pasó por su lugar en la línea, recibiendo en sus manos la hoja, tenía que anotar lo básico, su nombre, dirección, teléfono de sus padres y firmas de estos. Estaba seguro de obtener el permiso.

—Entrenadora— escucho mientras tomaba el papel — ¿Con quienes va a ser el entrenamiento?—

Kouki sonreía mientras guardaba su hoja en la mochila, solo era esa información y podría marcharse a casa. Mas lo que escucho le dejo la sangre helada y la sensación de una mirada asesina en su espada.

—¡Excelente pregunta Kagami!— grito la entrenadora —Iremos contra Rakuzan y Shutoku—

Maldita fuera su vida.

Por cada kilómetro que recorría el autobús en el que viajaban, más sentía su sangre helarse. Tenía esa sensación de que iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se cruzaron con unos de similar color a suyo, cosa que le hizo respingar en su asiento, rojo por e recuerdo del calor húmedo en su piel de la adrenalina de esa tarde.

Sí; en definitiva, estaba a un paso de enloquecer.

Después no supo en que momento fue que se quedó dormido, lo que si registro fue un cosquilleo en su cuello seguido de un beso cerca de sus labios. No abrió los ojos, puesto que en el fondo creyó que se trataba de un recuerdo.

—Kouki-chan~ ya hemos llegado—

Sus ojos entonces si se abrieron, la voz, el contacto, fue lo que hizo despabilarse el descanso de encima.

—¡Ki-Kiyoshi-sempai!— grito nervioso y asustado

—Que bien que despiertas, vamos que ya todos bajaron— el más alto se movió en el pasillo del autobús

La interacción quedo como si fuera de lo más normal posible, aumentando no solo sus nervios de punta, sino que; una creciente paranoia.

Cuando salió del autobús vio la algarabía de sus compañeros y del resto de los integrantes de los equipos que ya habían llegado. Era una unión inusual pero bienvenida, ya que podían ser enemigos en la cancha pero amigos fuera de ella por lo que en ese momento se olvidó de sus problemas. Se unió a Kagami y Kuroko, saludando a quienes se encontraba en el camino, siendo abrazado por un efusivo Kotarou y su cabello siendo movido por Takao.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de su novio, pero fue detenido por un fuerte pecho que golpeo su nariz.

—Ouch, lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó al instante

—Fue un accidente— escucho cerca de su oído, sintiendo un par de manos en sus hombros —No hay porque pedir disculpas aunque— fue en ese momento que levanto su vista, viendo como los ojos verdes del tirador número uno de Shutoku brillaban de una manera que no pudo comprender —Oha Asa dice que un travieso escorpio podría tener las manos muy llenas... —

Por un momento sintió su corazón latir en sus oídos, haciendo que los sonidos a su alrededor desaparecieran, solo eran ellos dos en esos momentos, sintió su boca secarse, haciendo que por inercia lamiera sus labios para humedecerla.

—¡Kouki! Qué bueno es que ya hayas llegado—

Al instante de oír una voz muy bien conocida l burbuja se rompió, tanto así que ni siquiera noto el momento en el que el peliverde se le perdió.

—¡Seijuuro!— le respondió acercándose hasta donde se encontraba, intentando no parecer desesperado por la seguridad que sabía en esos momentos necesitaba.

Realmente después de eso no pudo pensar en anda, la entrenadora fue completamente una bestia, los destrozo a base de ejercicios y partidos de prueba, no solo contra los equipos de manera normal, sino que tuvo la audacia de pedir que todos se integraran con otros, lo que lo volvió un caos divertido.

Para el último día, era todo felicidad y aunque cansancio; se sentían satisfechos con sus desempeños.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena; patrocinada por los tres entrenadores y Akashi, eran muy pocos los que parecían estar con vida, es más Kuroko era cargado por Kagami porque le dolían las piernas.

—Fue realmente divertido— dijo Fukuda en la mesa —Pero creo que perdí la sensibilidad en las piernas—

—Ni que lo digas— confirmo Kuroko, que parecía dejar ir su alma por su boca

—¿Que sucede Furi?— le pregunto Kagami, viendo como este se retorcía en su lugar en busca de algo

—No encuentro mi teléfono—les dijo —Me mataran si lo pierdo—

— ¿Era uno de color rojo?— le pregunto Kuroko —Porque me parece que lo vi en las bancas que estaban dentro de las duchas del gimnasio, apresúrate antes de que lo cierren—

Kouki no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de su lugar en dirección a donde la sombra había mencionado sin siquiera notar que de hecho, faltaban varias personas.

Entro con rapidez al enorme auditorio, no encendió las luces del interior ya que las ventanas hacían que el lugar se viera bien iluminado y así llegar a las duchas no le fue difícil. Entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta ser movida, se escuchó como un lamento fantasmal que le lleno la sangre de hielo y le puso los vellos de punta.

—¿Buscabas esto Kouki-chan~?— escucho de pronto, haciendo que saltara en su lugar, solo para ver a su sempai recargado en la puerta de entrada, y hacerle escuchar el click de la puerta siendo cerrada

—¿Kiyoshi-sempai?—

—Hemos estado en contacto desde hace unos días, ya que por Oha Asa cruzamos caminos, una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos hablamos de lo que nos sucedió— dijo con una tranquilidad abrumadora el de cabellos verdes

—Pensábamos que había sido un sueño— volvió a decir Kiyoshi, pero lo que más en ese momento lo asustaba era otra presencia, una que le hacían cortar la respiración.

Kouki volteo hacia donde sentía la presión homicida, con sus lágrimas llenando ya sus ojos

—Y-Yo... Seijuuro, puedo explicarlo yo... n-no sé qué me paso ese día yo...—

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, hasta parecía disfrutar de la tortura que era no decir nada.

—¿Por qué están ustedes...? ¿Porque?—

Tanto Kiyoshi como Midorima comenzaron hablar de lo que les había sucedido, de cómo era su rostro sonrojado y lleno de placer, Kouki podía ver a su novio sonreír con una locura muy bien conocida, por lo que ya no lo soporto.

—Esperen un segundo... deten- — intento decirles, ahí en medio de los tres

Entonces llego la cereza del pastel, Seijuuro abrió sus labios diciendo lo que no habría pensado nunca.

—Pero ninguno de ustedes le tomo como yo, Kouki se veía realmente lindo con mi pene enterrado hasta el fondo—

—¡Paren!— grito, sus lágrimas ya recorrían su sonrojado rostro, cayo de rodillas al blanco piso, cubriéndose lleno de vergüenza.

Entonces sintió la mano de su novio tocándole el cabello e instándole a que le viera.

—Kouki lo siento— le dijo su novio —Fue egoísta de nuestra parte confrontarte de este modo—

—Yo no sé lo que ocurrió ese día— admitió —Solo no podía detenerme, pensaran ahora que soy un patético cual- —

—No digas eso de ti Kouki— menciono el de cabellos verdes —Después de todo llegamos a un acuerdo—

—¿Que?...—

—Es verdad, esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí— le dijo su sempai, ayudándolo a levantarse y sentarse en una de las bancas en medio de las duchas

—Estoy celoso de que Akashi haya sido quien te tuviera primero, por lo que vas a tener que ayudarme aquí primero—

Kouki levanto su vista a lo que se refería su sempai, viendo el enorme bulto entre sus piernas, el castaño más alto le veía con una lujuria que también le calentaba la sangre.

—Kouki es mi lindo chico, por lo que le tendré primero que ustedes de **esa** forma—

—¡Sei!— dijo algo exaltado, pensando que todo lo que escuchaba era una locura, seguro se cayó al salir de las duchas y ahora está en coma en algún hospital, si; era eso.

Pero sus palabas fueron silenciadas cuando el peliverde lo levanta como si nada por debajo de sus axilas, Seijuuro se encarga de quitarle de un tirón el pantalón con todo y ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo y sentado en el regazo de su novio.

—Tu solo debes de disfrutar Kouki— le dice al oído

Kouki no puede creerlo, pero de pronto tiene frente a sus ojos el enorme miembro de su sempai, grueso, largo y húmedo tal como o recordaba entre sus manos, ahoga un grito, cuando un par de dedos son empujados en su interior, están un poco húmedo por lo que se supone es la saliva de su novio, pero no le da tiempo a quejarse cuando ve también lo duro y palpitante que esta Midorima, con su mano vendada alrededor de su erección y la otra acariciando sus mejillas.

—Eres tan travieso Kouki— le dice su novio en su oído —Vamos, quiero ver que tan bien trabaja esa duce boca tuya—

Kouki está nervioso, pero no puede evitar lamer sus labios ante la idea. Kiyoshi es quien se acerca primero, tomando su pene alrededor de su enorme mano.

—Me dije a mi mismo que si te atrapaba, te haría ver cuan duro iba a cogerte, pero por ahora, chupa—

Kouki obedece cuando siente su mente volar lejos, su novio está ahí y le ha dado permiso, puede entonces hacerlo.

Siente la erección húmeda de Midorima tocar una de sus mejillas, mas su boca lame tentativamente a dureza de su superior. Al instante siente como debajo de sus nalgas se forma algo duro que bien conoce, haciendo que pierda la pena y el pudor.

Su boca comienza a moverse de manera rítmica, gimiendo con la boca llena, virando los ojos cuando los expertos dedos del pelirrojo encuentran el punto correcto.

—Ahora la de Midorima— le dice Seijuuro —Estoy seguro que lo está deseando —

El sonido que hace su boca al dejar de chupar el pene del más alto hace eco en el lugar, pero eso solo lo vuelve más erótico. Sus ojos castaños se encuentran con la mirada verde, y le encanta de una manera sórdida verla complacida. Más no por eso descuida la erección de su sempai, usando sus manos para atenderla.

—También quiero disfrutar— le dice su pareja —No seré condescendiente—

Kouki tiene que separar su boca de la erección del peli verde, cuando toda la extensión de su novio se abre paso en su interior.

—Haremos que sea tan bueno que no podrás pensar en nada mas— le advierte su novio, a la par que comienza a moverse. ¿Cómo se equilibra en la banca de las duchas? No lo sabe, pero por algo es un prodigio.

Kouki se aferra al uniforme anaranjado, en un vano intento de aferrarse a la cordura, más cuando Seijuuro se levanta de su posición, mientras pasa ambas manos por debajo de sus axilas, lanzándolo hacia el frente de modo que sus manos toquen el laminado del vestidor, siente que ha visto e infierno.

—Y ni siquiera estas avergonzado Kouki-chan~— escucha de su sempai

—Siendo tan obsceno, no puedo evitar desearte más— escucha del peli verde

—Voy a venirme...— anuncia el pelirrojo, moviéndose con más interés, más fuerza, buscando su ansiada liberación —Tu agujero pervertido se siente tan bien—

Kouki vira de nuevo los ojos al sentir el tibio calor inundarle, jadeando en busca de aire.

—Mi turno— dice Kiyoshi —Veras ahora lo duro que puede ser—

Kouki grita cuando el enorme pene se hunde en su húmedo y dilatado interior, dejando salir su semen de golpe por la presión.

—Sempai~ Tu pene... es tan... bueno ¡Se siente tan bien!—

Kouki es alzado del suelo con cada embestida, viendo de reojo como su novio observa sentado desde la banca, como Midorima frota con fuerza su pene de arriba abajo sin dejar de observarle.

—Vamos Midorima, se que tu también quieres sentir su interior—

Kouki se aferra a lo que le queda de cordura cuando entiende las palabras de su pareja. Jadeando en busca de aire para intentar entablar una conversación que salve su vida.

—N-No... no pueden... no es posible— dice a penas

Pero es ignorado olímpicamente cuando es movido de posición. Kiyoshi le alza de las piernas como si fuera nada, mostrándolo como si se tratara de un trofeo en exhibición, un par de dedos tantean su agujero lleno mismos que no se detienen de entrar.

—Esperen... n-no, ahí no entraran dos... n-no se pue- ¡Ahhh!—

Siente que su conciencia se apaga, su saliva se derrama por un lado de su boca abierta, Midorima entra de a poco en su interior, llenándolo por competo. Escucha el click de una cámara y sabe que ha sido su novio quien ha inmortalizado la acción.

—Es sofocante... n-no puedo ah~ respirar...—

Seijuuro entonces sube a la banca y; jalando su cabello lo insta a lamer su de nuevo, dura erección.

—Es asombroso— le dice Kiyoshi al oído, sintiendo sus duros músculos en su húmeda espalda. —Tu agujero es tan codicioso—

—Furihata, aprietas tan bien como lo imagine, tus muslos son suaves, pero nada se compara a tu estirado interior— le dice Midorima, con su propio pene atrapado entre su estómago y el del peli verde, rozándose húmedo de manera exquisita que lo alza en un punto que casi le hace explotar de placer, cosa que es impedida por la enorme mano de su sempai.

—No hasta que te llene de mi semen— le dice

—No hasta sentir como me derramo de tu interior— secunda Midorima, quien dirige su rostro de una manera un poco increíble a sus duros pezones, mordiéndolos con gusto

Kouki no sabe ya ni cómo se vive, no con enormes erecciones presionando con fuerza su punto débil en su interior. El pene de Seijuuro en sus labios le impide que diga palabra alguna, escuchándolo jadear, maldecir y elogiarlo de diferentes maneras, pero sabe que solo se escucharían sus gemidos mal formulados. Kouki casi pierde la conciencia cuando aún con la boca llena casi grita de placer, sintiendo como de su pene no deja salir su semen tibio, chorreando el azulejo del suelo.

—Oh... te viniste solo con tu culo, has reaccionado con tus pezones, viniéndote duro— gruñe su sempai —Que chico tan mal educado—

Midorima aumenta sus movimientos, aferrando sus manos con fuerza a los muslos trigueños, derramándose en el interior del castaño.

Seijuuro saca su pene de los labios de su novio, salpicando su rostro de semen, mientras ve como Kiyoshi aumenta el ritmo, gruñendo su terminación misma que chorrea también al piso.

—Ese es mi Kouki, tomando tres penes en su interior, estoy orgulloso cariño— le dice Seijuuro mientras acaricia su cabello, un poco lleno de su semen

Kouki es dejado de pie en medio de quienes le poseyeron con fuerza, más se desliza a donde ha quedado la ropa reunida, abre las piernas mostrando su obsceno agujero, que chorrea blanquecino.

—Aun no estoy satisfecho— les dice sonriente —Por favor llenen mi culo más y más... quiero que ensucien mi coño—

El trio por supuesto está encantado de satisfacerle.

—Akashi-kun ¿Dónde está Furihata-kun? No lo hemos visto desde ayer después de la cena— dice un extrañado Kuroko, cuando todos están por abordar el autobús de regreso

— ¿Kouki? Al parecer comió demasiado, me encargare personalmente de llevarlo a su casa— el pelirrojo se notaba resplandeciente, como si fuera el ser humano más puro del mundo

—Es más, para estar seguro de su salud, también lo acompañare, no sería un buen sempai si no lo hago— todos los que ahí se encontraban reunidos reaccionaron a la voz cargada de felicidad del alto castaño, pero no fueron capaces de responderle

—Akashi y yo tenemos un juego de shogui pendiente, así que también iré, además mientras mejor acompañado este escorpio, mejor se sentirá— y bueno, Midorima era... Midorima ¿Quién podría desconfiar de tal tsundere?

Nadie pudo refutar al emperador, después de todo era el novio de Kouki, tampoco a Kiyoshi, pues era bien sabido que se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y compañeros y bueno; Midorima era extraño de por si, por lo que era mejor dejarlo ser.

Y lejos de ahí, en un sofá lleno de gatos, acostada como si no le debiera nada a la vida, se encontraba una mujer.

—Oh no.... Está no es la maldición para niños malcriados— exclamó esa señora que tampoco era para nada educada —Bueno... De todas formas no lo pasará tan mal—

Y volvió a hundirse en su cómodo lugar.


End file.
